Hogstuck
by Salem Hazel
Summary: 16 children, all entering there first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Friendships and enemies will be made, as well as facing the difficulties of transitioning from child to adult. However, when rumors spread of a possible return of Lord English, one of the most powerful Dark Lords in history, their lives will be flipped upside down, never to be the same again.


Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. You are MUGGLEBORN, and DON'T GIVE A SHIT if anyone gives a fuck about it. You think it is kind of COOL that you going to a school of MAGIC, and you want to have an IMPORTANT PART OF SOCIETY when you gain control of it, since you think muggle society is BORING BULLSHIT. You used to PROGRAM COMPUTERS, but they kept BLOWING THEM UP if they took too long to load.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT. You are HALF BLOOD, and are a FAN of a QUIDDITCH TEAM with no talent. You also love WIZARD'S CHESS, and you want to meet a GHOST at Hogwarts, since you have been STUDYING them a lot. You also have an interest in GHOUL STUDIES.

Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA. You are a PUREBLOOD, but you think MUGGLE stuff is the shit. GRANDDAD doesn't up and like that, but he doesn't visit often, and muggle shit is just MIRACLES, you know? You live close to a BEACH, and you love the STARS and the SEA, because they just work together, and it feels so right. You like clowns, since they're all up and CHILL motherfuckers, and you are a fan of a muggle band known as INSANE CLOWN POSSE, or some shit.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You are MUGGLEBORN, and you think that is COOL, if not kind of weird. You like MUGGLE PHOTOGRAPHY, since the people moving like that in pictures just weirds you the fuck out. You think being muggleborn is cool because you can TALK ABOUT SHIT NO ONE KNOWS, and you ACT LIKE MAGIC ISN'T ALL THAT MUCH TO BE HYPED OVER, for IRONIC purposes.

Your name is NEPETA LEIJON. You are HALF BLOOD, but your MUGGLE DAD left, so you were raised by your MOTHER. You have an interest in TRANSFIGURATION and SOME MAGICAL CREATURES, and you want to learn to be an ANIMAGUS when you're old enough. You came with a CAT your mother gave you, called POUNCE DE LEON, and you love him to pieces. You also have a habit of making CAT PUNS, which you should probably try to break.

Your name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK. You are PUREBLOOD, and very PROUD of that fact. You are a STRONG and HARDY wizard, with an interest in HISTORY OF MAGIC. You recently moved to England from YAKUTSK, RUSSIA, for school, and you are a tad SELF-CONSCIOUS of your accent. It is also quite HOT for your taste, and you SWEAT easily here.

Your name is ROSE LALONDE. You are PUREBLOOD, but don't particularly care. You are ENCOURAGED to be proud of your heritage, but it doesn't really rub off. You enjoy collecting LITERATURE of a CONTROVERSIAL NATURE in the wizarding world, and have an interest in WRITING NOVELS yourself. You are mildly interested with DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS, and CHARMS.

Your name is KANAYA MARYAM. You are HALF BLOOD, and were raised quite WELL by both your parents. You have a great interest in FASHION and GARDENING, enjoying the outdoors to their are quite good at ARRANGING PLANTS, and HERBOLOGY seems very interesting to you.

Your name is JADE HARLEY. You are MUGGLEBORN, but that's okay. You are SUPER HYPED to be a witch, and think it's the COOLEST THING EVER. You are an EXCHANGE STUDENT, and were sad about leaving your DOG behind, however you'll see him in the summer. You have an interest in MAGICAL CREATURES and DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS. You are a BIG FAN of OLD TV SHOWS, and wonder if wizards have the same stuff too.

Your name is VRISKA SERKET. You are PUREBLOOD, and you act like one should. You like COMPLEXITY in things, and like to TAKE CHANCES with your magic, just to see how far you can push it, and what you will get. You are interested in DIVINATION, LEGILIMENCY, and OCCLUMENCY, just like your GRANDMOTHER, and enjoy WIZARD GAMBLING, even if you sometimes cheat.

Your name is TEREZI PYROPE. You are a THREE QUARTERS BLOOD, you're not sure, since your MOM is PUREBLOOD and your DAD is HALF BLOOD. You have a MUGGLE CONDITION called SYNESTHESIA, which enable you to SMELL and TASTE COLORS AND WORDS, and you have been BLIND since you were very young. You want to join the LEGAL BRANCH of the MINISTRY OF MAGIC, although you can be a bit UNDERHANDED, and you DELIGHT IN ODD ANTICS revolving around your condition, sometimes PRACTICING TRIALS with your STUFFED PLAYMATES.

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO. You are PUREBLOOD, but that HARDLY MATTERS. Many things you formerly had interest in have grown DULL to you as you near Hogwarts. You have a large amount of APATHY for the going ons, and while you have a FAIR STOCK OF KNOWLEDGE CONCERNING MAGICAL HISTORY and the NATURE OF GHOSTS, you have grown tired of them, and no other subjects interest you. You just want to complete your education with the average, and get these school years out of the way.

Your name is TAVROS NITRAM. You are MUGGLEBORN, and slightly NERVOUS about it, but also excited. You have grown up with stories about MAGIC and FAIRY TALES, and you feel very honored that you of all people get to go to this school. You are especially excited over talking of FLYING, and also very curious about the MAGICAL FAUNA inhabiting the wizarding world.

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR. You are MUGGLEBORN, and very SKEPTICAL of this wizard shit. You didn't believe it at first, but for now it seems to be valid, even if you still don't really care for it. You have a case of BIPOLAR, and a huge thing for DUALITY, which may or may not be OCD, you never got the diagnosis. You hope they at least have COMPUTERS or INTERNET at this place, or it is going to blow.

Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA. You are PUREBLOOD, and have an overpowering desire to ENSLAVE MUGGLES. You never really have gotten around to the actual way of going about it, but who knows, maybe you'll have a change in routine. You are looking forward to learning CHARMS and HISTORY OF MAGIC, which you assume you be GREAT at, and you are the proud owner of MANY DIFFERENT ACCESSORIES, including your PRIZED RINGS and SCARF.

Your name is FEFERI PEIXES. You are PUREBLOOD, one of the MOST FAR REACHING and WEALTHIEST LINES, but that doesn't really matter! To you, a WIZARD IS A WIZARD, and no silly blood history can change that! You love MAGICAL FAUNA, and retain a large interest in the AQUATIC CREATURES of the world, and hope to gain more understanding of them. Back home, you have a HUGE HOUSE, and a whole stable of ponies that your mum bought for you, so you WANT TO MAKE SOME FRIENDS here and maybe have them over, since it gets kind of lonely in such a big place.

((So, what? Good, bad, need some tweaks? Should I continue? Any relationship requests, just in case I take them? I need some feedback, please :3))


End file.
